


Fluff

by Dontevenknow_56



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontevenknow_56/pseuds/Dontevenknow_56
Summary: Wrote a little tooth-rotting fluffy bit that literally makes no sense at all. Sorry if there are any mistakes.
Relationships: Valentina Carvajal & Juliana Valdés, Valentina Carvajal/Juliana Valdés
Comments: 20
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

Juliana didn’t usually leave the office early. On the contrary, sometimes when she was too caught up in something, she would lose track of time and would only come out of her creative haze whenever she got a call from Valentina telling her to come home. Or whenever someone made her realize how dark it was by turning off the lights to her floor, believing everyone had left.

But today was not like other days. It was definitely not the ordinary to get a text from Valentina that read: _Come home. Now. Urgent._

So Juliana, wasting no time and collecting her portfolio, practically bolted out of the building to their apartment. She climbed the stairs two steps at a time, a tad sweaty and anxious, and pushed the door inwards, bracing herself for a possibly terrible scenario.

“Val?” she asked no one, her voice echoing in the apparently empty apartment.

“Upstairs!” a faint voice yelled.

Throwing her portfolio on one of the nearby couches, she darted to where Val’s voice came from. She came to a halt, though, when she reached their bedroom and found Valentina sitting unfazed on the floor, her back against the bed, going through different channels on their TV.

Juliana blinked twice, thinking she might have missed something.

“Wh-… Val?”

Valentina looked up and a smile was drawn on her face.

“Oh, hey baby! You’re early.”

Juliana stood by the door, dumbfounded.

“What? What do you mean early?”

“Well, you’re usually home around six. It’s four thirty,” Valentina said as if stating the obvious, her eyes still locked on the screen.

Juliana opened and closed her mouth a couple of times.

“Mi amor, I don’t understand. What is so urgent that you wanted me home right now?”

Valentina shrugged her shoulders.

Juliana blinked hard, again.

“Val, what the hell is going on?” she asked, growing impatient. “Why did you want me here? Is everything okay?” her voice softened at the possibility that things might not be.

Valentina sighed and looked up from the TV.

“I guess I just… missed you?” Valentina said meekly, averting her eyes to the floor.

The darker brunette stayed still and quiet, trying to process the information she had just received. Her head was still reeling from the confusion of what was happening, but when she noticed Valentina wouldn’t meet her eyes, she knew that even though her text was not because of an evident urgency like a fire or a psychopath trying to break in, there was still an urgency behind it. The urgency to connect, to strengthen their relationship. And Juliana couldn’t help but feel for her girlfriend.

“I have been very busy lately, haven’t I?” Juliana agreed.

The older girl still looked down at the floor, apparently unaffected by what had just transpired. Her arms were wrapped around her crossed legs as she shrugged her shoulders.

“Mi amor,” Juliana pouted as she kneeled in front of her. “Mírame.”

Valentina gnawed at her lower lip and looked up, tears in her eyes.

“Ay mi vida…” Juliana whispered. “Come here, preciosa.”

Valentina crawled across the wooden floor to settle between Juliana’s legs. She then turned, her back resting against the other woman’s front.

Juliana kissed the back of her head as her hands caressed her arms, trying to soothe her.

“Hermosa, I love you. And I’m sorry I haven’t been more available to you lately. There are a million excuses I could give you, but they wouldn’t suffice. I love you, and I promise I will be more available for you, okay?”

Valentina sighed with a soft smile and nodded against Juliana’s hold.

“Pero por favor, don’t scare me like that again. I thought something had happened to you,” Juliana whispered against her ear and nuzzled the side of her face.

She felt Valentina nod again against her, and that was enough for her.

They stayed like that for a while, Juliana holding Valentina against her and trailing her fingers up and down her arms while placing little kisses on the sides of her head and her shoulders. They were contently quiet, until Valentina let out a huff like an annoyed child, and Juliana couldn’t help but laugh.

“Qué quiere mi niña chiflada, eh?” Juliana joked as she kissed her temple.

Valentina shook her head, trying to suppress a smile.

“Eh?” Juliana insisted with a grin as she tackled Val softly to the ground.

“Ya, Juls,” Valentina whined as Juliana laughed and kissed whatever part of her face she could reach.

“Tell me what you want, preciosa,” Juliana whispered against her ear, making the hairs on the back of Valentina’s neck rise up.

“A tí.”

“Me? You already have me, bebita,” Juliana affirmed as she looked directly into the blue orbs that she loved so much.

Valentina sighed, invaded with a sense of fullness and peace. She reached up to cup the back of Juliana’s neck with her hand and, bringing her down, kissed her fully.

Juliana reciprocated the kiss for a few seconds, before pulling back.

“Are you going to tell me why you’re acting like a brat today?” she asked with a hint of seriousness in her voice. A seriousness that Valentina couldn’t buy, since she knew that Juliana _loved_ when she behaved like that.

“I just remembered I wanted to watch a movie, but it’s not on Netflix, or free on Amazon Prime, or on Hulu, or on Disney+…”

“Are we paying for all of those streaming sites?” Juliana asked alarmed.

“Juls! You’re not listening!” Valentina complained.

“Right. Sorry. What movie, mi amor?”

Valentina looked down at their joined hands and played with the hairs on the back of Juliana’s neck absentmindedly.

“Thegreatestshowman…” Valentina whispered unintelligibly.

“What?”

“The Greatest Showman,” she said more clearly.

Juliana opened and closed her mouth a couple of times.

“Mi amor, we saw that movie yesterday at Guille and Renata’s.”

“Pero Juls, es que me encantó!” Valentina yelled and moved from under her so that she could sit facing Juliana, who was visibly shaken by her sudden outburst.

“Osea, es la mejor película del mundo! We have to watch it again! Besides! How am I supposed to learn all the songs if I don’t watch it again?”

“You want to watch it again… to learn all the songs?”

“Of course!”

“Baby, we have youtube for that…”

“It’s not the same!” Valentina said getting up from the floor, as if she couldn’t understand how Juliana could make such a preposterous suggestion.

Juliana kept her mouth shut, trying not to laugh, as she looked up at her girlfriend, who actually looked distressed about this.

“A ver, ven,” Juliana stretched out her hand for Valentina to take.

“No,” Valentina pouted as she wrapped her arms around herself.

Juliana opened her mouth in shock.

“What do you mean ‘no’, Valentina Carvajal?” Juliana asked mocking her as she got up as well.

“No, ya no quiero nada,” Valentina said, and dramatically dropped face-down on their king-sized bed.

“Val, es neta?” Juliana laughed. “Why are you such a brat?” she asked, watching Valentina roll on the bed while making whiny noises.

Juliana rolled her eyes, and when Valentina rolled face-up, she quickly jumped on the bed and tackled her down, pinning Val’s wrists above her head.

“Ya. Quieta,” Juliana commanded with a small smile.

“Or what?” Valentina dared with an arched eyebrow.

Juliana shook her head slowly, unable to comprehend Valentina’s crazy nature. She was about to reply, when Valentina tried to break free.

“Hey, no! Ya!” Juliana said and pinned her down with more force.

Valentina continued to struggle for a few seconds before finally giving up with a laugh. Juliana looked at her from above, enamored with the way she was entertained. Valentina sighed deeply with a grin and arched her ribs so that her abs could touch Juliana’s.

“Te amo,” Val whispered tenderly.

“Yo también te amo,” Juliana replied. She then leaned down and kissed Valentina’s full lips. “Te amo mi niña hermosa,” she sucked on her lower lip, “y chiflada,” she sucked her upper lip. “y chiquita. Me encantas.”

“Hey, no. You’re the chiquita in this relationship,” Valentina argued.

“Am I?” Juliana asked, amused, as she kissed the side of Valentina’s neck.

“Uh-huh.”

They stayed like that for a while, kissing and annoying each other playfully. That was until Valentina let out a puppy-like yawn. Juliana let go of her wrists and the older girl settled on her side so that she could rest. Juliana lied down behind her and wrapped an arm around her slender form.

“Did you have anything to eat?” Juliana asked from the place between Val’s shoulder blades.

“Hmmm if you mean a proper meal, then no.”

Juliana propped herself up, her head resting on her palm, waiting for Valentina to elaborate.

“But if you mean all the Reese’s peanut butter cups and the sour candy from the pantry, then yes.”

Juliana let out a little cry of disbelief. “Val! Renata said the Easter Bunny brought that for both of us!”

“Well, I was bored!” Valentina tried to defend herself. “And hungry… and…”

She couldn’t finish her sentence because Juliana grabbed one of their pillows and threw it to her face.

“You’re unbelievable,” Juliana huffed.

Valentina’s head peeked out from under the pillow with a grin.

“Who’s the brat now?”

“Valentina!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> English version.

Juliana didn’t usually leave the office early. On the contrary, sometimes when she was too caught up in something, she would lose track of time and would only come out of her creative haze whenever she got a call from Valentina telling her to come home. Or whenever someone made her realize how dark it was by turning off the lights to her floor, believing everyone had left.

But today was not like other days. It was definitely not the ordinary to get a text from Valentina that read: _Come home. Now. Urgent._

So Juliana, wasting no time and collecting her portfolio, practically bolted out of the building to their apartment. She climbed the stairs two steps at a time, a tad sweaty and anxious, and pushed the door inwards, bracing herself for a possibly terrible scenario.

“Val?” she asked no one, her voice echoing in the apparently empty apartment.

“Upstairs!” a faint voice yelled.

Throwing her portfolio on one of the nearby couches, she darted to where Val’s voice came from. She came to a halt, though, when she reached their bedroom and found Valentina sitting unfazed on the floor, her back against the bed, going through different channels on their TV.

Juliana blinked twice, thinking she might have missed something.

“Wh-… Val?”

Valentina looked up and a smile was drawn on her face.

“Oh, hey baby! You’re early.”

Juliana stood by the door, dumbfounded.

“What? What do you mean early?”

“Well, you’re usually home around six. It’s four thirty,” Valentina said as if stating the obvious, her eyes still locked on the screen.

Juliana opened and closed her mouth a couple of times.

“Mi amor, I don’t understand. What is so urgent that you wanted me home right now?”

Valentina shrugged her shoulders.

Juliana blinked hard, again.

“Val, what the hell is going on?” she asked, growing impatient. “Why did you want me here? Is everything okay?” her voice softened at the possibility that things might not be.

Valentina sighed and looked up from the TV.

“I guess I just… missed you?” Valentina said meekly, averting her eyes to the floor.

The darker brunette stayed still and quiet, trying to process the information she had just received. Her head was still reeling from the confusion of what was happening, but when she noticed Valentina wouldn’t meet her eyes, she knew that even though her text was not because of an evident urgency like a fire or a psychopath trying to break in, there was still an urgency behind it. The urgency to connect, to strengthen their relationship. And Juliana couldn’t help but feel for her girlfriend.

“I have been very busy lately, haven’t I?” Juliana agreed.

The older girl still looked down at the floor, apparently unaffected by what had just transpired. Her arms were wrapped around her crossed legs as she shrugged her shoulders.

“Mi amor,” Juliana pouted as she kneeled in front of her. “Mírame.”

Valentina gnawed at her lower lip and looked up, tears in her eyes.

“Ay mi vida…” Juliana whispered. “Come here, preciosa.”

Valentina crawled across the wooden floor to settle between Juliana’s legs. She then turned, her back resting against the other woman’s front.

Juliana kissed the back of her head as her hands caressed her arms, trying to soothe her.

“Hermosa, I love you. And I’m sorry I haven’t been more available to you lately. There are a million excuses I could give you, but they wouldn’t suffice. I love you, and I promise I will be more available for you, okay?”

Valentina sighed with a soft smile and nodded against Juliana’s hold.

“But please, don’t scare me like that again. I thought something had happened to you,” Juliana whispered against her ear and nuzzled the side of her face.

She felt Valentina nod again against her, and that was enough for her.

They stayed like that for a while, Juliana holding Valentina against her and trailing her fingers up and down her arms while placing little kisses on the sides of her head and her shoulders. They were contently quiet, until Valentina let out a huff like an annoyed child, and Juliana couldn’t help but laugh.

“What does my spoiled girl want, huh?” Juliana joked as she kissed her temple.

Valentina shook her head, trying to suppress a smile.

“Huh?” Juliana insisted with a grin as she tackled Val softly to the ground.

“Ya, Juls,” Valentina whined as Juliana laughed and kissed whatever part of her face she could reach.

“Tell me what you want, gorgeous,” Juliana whispered against her ear, making the hairs on the back of Valentina’s neck rise up.

“You.”

“Me? You already have me, bebita,” Juliana affirmed as she looked directly into the blue orbs that she loved so much.

Valentina sighed, invaded with a sense of fullness and peace. She reached up to cup the back of Juliana’s neck with her hand and, bringing her down, kissed her fully.

Juliana reciprocated the kiss for a few seconds, before pulling back.

“Are you going to tell me why you’re acting like a brat today?” she asked with a hint of seriousness in her voice. A seriousness that Valentina couldn’t buy, since she knew that Juliana _loved_ when she behaved like that.

“I just remembered I wanted to watch a movie, but it’s not on Netflix, or free on Amazon Prime, or on Hulu, or on Disney+…”

“Are we paying for all of those streaming sites?” Juliana asked alarmed.

“Juls! You’re not listening!” Valentina complained.

“Right. Sorry. What movie, mi amor?”

Valentina looked down at their joined hands and played with the hairs on the back of Juliana’s neck absentmindedly.

“Thegreatestshowman…” Valentina whispered unintelligibly.

“What?”

“The Greatest Showman,” she said more clearly.

Juliana opened and closed her mouth a couple of times.

“Mi amor, we saw that movie yesterday at Guille and Renata’s.”

“But Juls, I loved it!” Valentina yelled and moved from under her so that she could sit facing Juliana, who was visibly shaken by her sudden outburst.

“I mean, it’s the best movie in the world! We have to watch it again! Besides! How am I supposed to learn all the songs if I don’t watch it again?”

“You want to watch it again… to learn all the songs?”

“Of course!”

“Baby, we have youtube for that…”

“It’s not the same!” Valentina said getting up from the floor, as if she couldn’t understand how Juliana could make such a preposterous suggestion.

Juliana kept her mouth shut, trying not to laugh, as she looked up at her girlfriend, who actually looked distressed about this.

“Okay. Come here,” Juliana stretched out her hand for Valentina to take.

“No,” Valentina pouted as she wrapped her arms around herself.

Juliana opened her mouth in shock.

“What do you mean ‘no’, Valentina Carvajal?” Juliana asked mocking her as she got up as well.

“No, I don’t want anything anymore,” Valentina said, and dramatically dropped face-down on their king-sized bed.

“Val, seriously?” Juliana laughed. “Why are you such a brat?” she asked, watching Valentina roll on the bed while making whiny noises.

Juliana rolled her eyes, and when Valentina rolled face-up, she quickly jumped on the bed and tackled her down, pinning Val’s wrists above her head.

“Enough. Stay still,” Juliana commanded with a small smile.

“Or what?” Valentina dared with an arched eyebrow.

Juliana shook her head slowly, unable to comprehend Valentina’s crazy nature. She was about to reply, when Valentina tried to break free.

“Hey, no! Ya!” Juliana said and pinned her down with more force.

Valentina continued to struggle for a few seconds before finally giving up with a laugh. Juliana looked at her from above, enamored with the way she was entertained. Valentina sighed deeply with a grin and arched her ribs so that her abs could touch Juliana’s.

“Te amo,” Val whispered tenderly.

“I love you too,” Juliana replied. She then leaned down and kissed Valentina’s full lips. “I love you, my gorgeous baby,” she sucked on her lower lip, “and spoiled,” she sucked her upper lip. “y chiquita. Me encantas.”

“Hey, no. You’re the chiquita in this relationship,” Valentina argued.

“Am I?” Juliana asked, amused, as she kissed the side of Valentina’s neck.

“Uh-huh.”

They stayed like that for a while, kissing and annoying each other playfully. That was until Valentina let out a puppy-like yawn. Juliana let go of her wrists and the older girl settled on her side so that she could rest. Juliana lied down behind her and wrapped an arm around her slender form.

“Did you have anything to eat?” Juliana asked from the place between Val’s shoulder blades.

“Hmmm if you mean a proper meal, then no.”

Juliana propped herself up, her head resting on her palm, waiting for Valentina to elaborate.

“But if you mean all the Reese’s peanut butter cups and the sour candy from the pantry, then yes.”

Juliana let out a little cry of disbelief. “Val! Renata said the Easter Bunny brought that for both of us!”

“Well, I was bored!” Valentina tried to defend herself. “And hungry… and…”

She couldn’t finish her sentence because Juliana grabbed one of their pillows and threw it to her face.

“You’re unbelievable,” Juliana huffed.

Valentina’s head peeked out from under the pillow with a grin.

“Who’s the brat now?”

“Valentina!”

**Author's Note:**

> I actually don't know what "this" is. But let me know your thoughts!


End file.
